Weightlifting and strength training require an often bulky series of bands and/or weights which require space and attachment to other objects to be effective. This makes it almost impossible to effectively have a portable system that allows effective fitness training (adjustable to the fitness level of the person) in any place and at any time. There is also no way to combine resistance or weight training while in a walking or running motion. Moreover, none of the current resistance training products offer the ability to use the body exclusively as the anchor for the resistance bands or that allow for adjusting the anchor location of the resistance bands on the user's body, as desired by the user.